Rocko's New Date
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Rocko, meet's a new girl at work, And she ask"s him on a date.
1. Meeting Samantha

One day, in O, town. Rocko, was working, at the comic book store. When a beautiful girl walks in. Rocko, dose not know what animal she is, But she look's very pretty, and seem's nice. She then walked up to Rocko, To buy her comic and said.

"Hello sir."

Rocko replied.

"Oh hello, my good miss. How may i help you?" He said while sweating.

The girl then looked closely, to him and said.

"You are so handsome!"

Rocko replied. "Oh blimey, I don't know what to say."

He then was feeling very nervous, As Rocko did not have to much luck with talking to girls. He then said.

"What is your name miss?"

"Samantha" The girl replied.

"Oh, What a wonderful name. My name is Rocko." Rocko replied, smiling and blushing.

Samantha replied "Rocko? Sounds like a rocking name!"

"Um, yes i guess it is." Said Rocko

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Samantha said.

Rocko said "No i don't. But i have had allot of crushes, One is one girl named Melba, who i could never could seem to talk to, And another was a girl who was a roller skater. And, one who was a mail lady."

Samantha then said "Would you like me to be your girlfriend?"

Rocko replied. "Oh my haha, I guess that sounds nice."

Samantha said. "Awesome! so how bout a date?"

Rocko said "Oh my, No girl has ever asked me on a date before."

Samantha replied. "Well i'm glad to be the first. How about friday night, at chokey chicken?"

Rocko said. "That sounds wonderful."

Samantha said "Cool, see you then." She then leaves the store.

Rocko said to himself "Oh my, i got a new date, and a real girlfriend. Well Rocko old boy, you've really come a long way."

Heffer, Rocko's best friend then walk's into the store, and says.

"Hey rock, what's up?"

Rocko replied. "You'll never believe what happened Heffer. This beautiful girl walked in, and asked me an a date."

Heffer replied. "Wow! no kidding? right on man."

Rocko then said. "Wait! i got a date! oh blimey, i'm not a good dater at all."

Heffer replied. "No worries, old buddy. i'll set you up so you can not fail."

Rocko, then was more nervous. As Heffer, had helped him in dating before, and that did not turn out well.

**Well that's all for this chapter. Please let me know what you think. I will write more soon. In next chapter, we will see how Rocko's date goes. And if Heffer, Helped him out right.**


	2. Heffer Helps Out

Later, at Rocko's house. Rocko was looking n the mirror, getting ready for his big date.

"Come on Rocko old boy. You can impress the ladies. You've got what it takes." Rocko said to himself. He the bears a knock at the door, he goes to answer it.

He opens the door and it was his pal Heffer. "Hey Heffer." Rocko said.

"Hey old buddy, I'v's got you all set for you're new date."

"Oh, how wonderfull." Rocko said. Feeling a bit nervous about it. "How are you going to help me with the date?" He asked. Heffer then pulled some notes out of his pocket, and said. "I wrote down allot of pick up lines, you can use to really impress chicks. Believe me man. You will not fail."

Rocko then looked at the notes, with Heffer's pick up lines. He liked them at some points, but had some doubts about them. "I'm not so sure Heffer. It doesn't sound much like me." Rocko said.

"Give them a chance man. These will, get Samantha, in deep love with you. You gotta be smooth around the ladies."

"Well, I guess I could give it a try." Rocko said. He was then getting real nervous, as his date was in about 2 hours. He then sat on the couch, taking deep breaths, and said. "Oh blimy, my date is almost here." Heffer then was worried about Rocko, and . He sat next to him and asked. "You okay buddy?"

"Oh, Heffer I'm not that good at dating. And there has never been a girl like Samantha, who has takin so much interest in me. I really don't want to mess this up." Rocko said. Heffer being a good friend he was, would do his best to cheer Rocko up, "Just stay cool man, read what I wrote down for you. And, also remember to be yourself." Rocky felt very happy to have a good friend like Heffer. Who was really, helping him out with his big date. "Thanks allot Heff, you're a true friend. I'm glad I can count on you."

"Anytime old pal, and how about getting ready for the big date man?" Rocko then, got dressed nice for his date, he combed his hair, and took some breath mints. He then said. "Wish me luck Heff, my big night Is here."

"Go get that fine chick buddy!" Heffer said.

Rocko walked out to his car. He had the notes Heffer gave him, and took a few minutes to study them before, he started driving.

**Well,things are going good so far, maybe this might be the right girl for Rocko. To be continued.**


	3. The Date

Rocko then drove off to Samantha's house. He pulled up his car, walked up to the door took a deep breath, and said.

"Okay Rocko old boy. You can do this." The door opens and it was Samantha's dad. He looked down at Rocko, as Rocko was shaking and he said. "Hello sir. Is this where Samantha lives?"

"I see you're my little girls date." Her dad said. "You lay one paw on my daughter! And you're dead! You hear me!"

Rocko was so scared he could barely stand, he chewed his nails, and said. "I ashore you nothing like that would happen sir, I'm not that kind of guy."

Samantha then walked by the door, and said. "Daddy stop it, you're scaring my date." Samantha's dad said. "Oh I'm not trying to do that at all sweetheart. Now you two kids run alone, and have a good time."

"Yes sir. We indeed will." Said Rocko. They then run off to the car, and Rocko is ready to impress Samantha, the best way he can. "Oh Samantha. You're so fine, my blood is very hot for you." Rocko said.

Samantha giggled and said. "Oh my! Rocko, I didn't know you were such a sweet talker I'm flattered. I don't know what to say."

Rocko then smiled and said. And I am so shy around you baby, cause you're so fine you make me shy."

Samantha giggled even more and said. "Oh Rocko you are to sweet! I'm so glad I met a great guy like you."

She then kissed him on the cheek, and Rocko was so happy. Heffer had really helped him out.

He then was ready to act like himself. He then said as he began to drive. "Oh Samantha I didn't think any girl would like me before I met you. I am so glad I met you. You are so kind and pretty, and I would do anything for you. I really really like you." I would love for you to be the one for me."

Samantha then smiled and said. "Oh Rocko! I love you! I would also love to be together." Then as they arrive at choke chicken, they have a good date and get to know each other.

Rocko now had a new girlfriend, and they were good for each other.

The End.

**Well that's my fanfiction Rocko's New Date! I hope you guys liked it. Please review.**


End file.
